The present invention relates to a quick manhole/handhole construction method and related devices having some simple and convenient units, such as a cutting unit with quick positioning ability and a manhole/handhole lifter, etc. The units are applied due to the characteristics of these devices and corresponding construction steps of the present invention to advance the technology of quick replacement of a manhole/handhole.
A commonly known manhole/handhole is the outlet of a culvert or sewer for burying electrical cables and water pipes. In order to connect the manhole/handhole set with the culvert correctly, the manhole/handhole has to be set by a locking method. When the road surface is varied due to repair of the road, or damage to the manhole/handhole, the manhole/handhole needs to be replaced. The common task encountered is how can the manhole/handhole be moved easily and effortlessly, and then how can the manhole/handhole set that is fastened on the culvert be removed. The latter is actually the most difficult thing. In a commonly seen construction method for replacing a manhole/handhole, the manhole/handhole seat is first taken out by destructive methods of sapping the road surface and digging the culvert. After the new manhole/handhole is positioned, the culvert and the road surface are filled. The construction method described above wastes not only time but also effort, and the structure of the original culvert and the road surface are destroyed such that their life is reduced. A manhole cover moving device, as seen in Taiwan Patent 380654, is made up of a support set, a jack mechanism, a steering mechanism and a turning grip. When the structure described above is used, the jack is fastened first, and other mechanisms are extended one by one for operation. Therefore, the device is inconvenient to use, and needs to be folded up after use, otherwise it occupies too much space. In addition, the devices disclosed by Taiwan Patent 243877 and Taiwan Patent 262900, xe2x80x9cTools for lifting and moving a manhole cover with rolling tubes, prying tubes, hooks, and a crowbarxe2x80x9d, need many tools such that many resources are used for bringing these tools. Besides, these tools have to work in coordination with each other, and if the user loses one of these tools, the practicality of these tools is decreased substantially.
In addition, what has to be mentioned is that for replacement of a manhole/handhole, even with advanced countries, such as Japan, with huge capital for researching and manufacturing, common methods of replacement of a manhole/handhole still use manpower or machines to proceed with digging and replacement. In addition to the time and effort that is wasted on the task, where the task is undertaken in an advanced country with vast area, the speed of replacement can""t keep up with the speed of damage. How the replacement of the manhole/handhole is carried out with more efficiency and less human and commodity resources is the thing that is done well only in advanced countries. For example, the manhole/handhole replacement related equipments from Japan costs over ten million NT, and needs much manpower to operate and transport. Thus, it can be shown that the conventional construction method of a manhole/handhole has many disadvantages and needs to be improved.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a quick manhole/handhole construction device, which uses feeding screws of the cutting unit and the theory of a planet gear mechanism to make the cutting unit position quickly and carry out the horizontal cutting task.
The second purpose of the present invention is to provide a quick manhole/handhole construction device, which uses the extended screw feeding mechanism to make the cutting unit add the function of cutting an asphalt road surface around the manhole/handhole.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a quick manhole/handhole construction device, which uses a position hook of the present invention to make the cutting unit reach the position quickly when the cutting unit is placed into a manhole/handhole or a culvert.
Another further purpose of the present invention is to provide a quick manhole/handhole construction device, which has a single frame combined with a pair of fastened wheels and a pair of mobile wheels, and uses the principle of a lever to move the manhole/handhole cover quickly and effortlessly.
The other purpose of the present invention is to provide a quick manhole/handhole construction method, which can carry out replacing the manhole/handhole cover smoothly via every unit of the present invention, even if under the condition that the resources are limited.
The related device corresponding to a quick manhole/handhole construction method that can achieve the purposes described above, at least comprises a cutting unit and a lifter. The cutting unit further comprises a radial feeding device having a pneumatic motor (or a hydraulic motor) combined with a screw feeding mechanism. The screw feeding mechanism and the fixing holder of the chassis are connected to separately add an extended screw feeding mechanism, and a fastening holder is fixed at the final end of the screw feeding mechanism and is normal to the fixing holder of the chassis. The radial feeding device can be fastened on the fastening holder of the extended screw feeding mechanism. The cutting unit includes a cutting plate, which is a circular blade unit covered by a shelter. The shelter has a placing prop fastened at a proper position on the exterior thereof. A chassis is provided whereon a fixing holder is set and a column casing is appended at a proper position on a periphery thereof, and a steering gear mechanism is set at the top of the column casing. A shaft is extended downward from the steering gear mechanism, and a planet gear is fastened on the shaft. The cutting unit includes a base. A fixed gear is fastened on the upper surface of the base and at least three extending arms, which can be controlled via adjusting screws, are set on the bottom face, dividing the area of the bottom face in equal parts. A vessel connecting with an output duct is provided, and is able to be placed into the placing prop set on the shelter. The shelter and the radial feeding device are fastened to the fixing holder of the chassis, and the blade of the cutting plate is fastened to the pneumatic motor of the radial feeding device, and the chassis is set at the top of the base, and the planet gear set on the chassis is able to engage the fixed gear set on the base.
The lifter further comprises a frame. The frame has some symmetrical position holes. A pair of fastened wheels containing two wheels are provided, which are respectively set at two sides of one end of the frame. A pair of mobile wheels containing two wheels are provided at two sides of the frame and respectively coupled with a mobile link. The lifter includes a hook module. The main part of the hook module includes a stick with two sleeves which have positioning holes and can slide on the frame, respectively set at two ends. A pair of other mobile sleeves are provided, respectively having hooks at the bottom and several positioning holes at the top. The lifter further includes a plurality of the positioning pins for fastening the hook module. A pair of folding units are provided which comprises two foldable links and a string. A stopping unit comprising at least a stopping plate is provided which is fixed at a suitable position on the frame and prevent the frame from contacting the ground when the frame is horizontally positioned. The pair of fastened wheels are respectively set at both sides of one end of said frame, and corresponds to the pair of mobile wheels, and the pair of folding units are used to link the fastened wheels and the mobile wheels, and the pair of folding units are connected by a string passing through the frame such that when the string is pulled, the pair of fastened wheels and the pair of mobile wheels can be pulled by the pair of folding units and the foldable links between the wheels can be folded. A pair of positioning pins can pass through the positioning holes of the hook module and the frame at the same time such that quick positioning of the mobile hooks can be accomplished.
A construction method corresponding to the devices for quick construction of a manhole/handhole comprises at least the steps as follows:
Step 1, using a lifter to lift and move a manhole/handhole cover;
Step 2, placing and positioning the cutting unit into the manhole/handhole, and using the cutting unit to cut the surface of the asphalt road around the manhole/handhole;
Step 3, placing and positioning the cutting unit into the culvert and using the cutting unit to cut the culvert connected to the bottom of the manhole/handhole;
Step 4, hoisting up the manhole/handhole;
Step 5, placing a new manhole/handhole;
Step 6, using the lifter to move and set the manhole/handhole cover;
Step 7, laying the surface of the asphalt road around the manhole/handhole.